Les nuits de Harry Potter
by Harry243
Summary: Le titre en dit suffisament long, je pense....
1. Default Chapter

Salut, j'ai décidé de faire une fic qui est noté R donc attention, ne la lisez pas, âme sensible, c'est sur les nuits de notre cher HP...

Il n'y a pas de slash...

Harry entamait sa spetieme année depuis maintenant une semaine, il était nommé prefet en chef et avait donc une chambre aux couleur s de Gryffondor rien qu'a lui avec une salle de bain particuliere, un bureau, une bibliothéque et un grand lit/

Harry était devenu un tres beau garçon depuis quelques temps, certes le plus beau de tout Poudlard, même plus qu'un certains Drago Malefoy. Avec ses muscle s qu'il avait acquis avec ses entrainements intensifs de Poudlard, ses cheveux qui étaient continuellement en batailles et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui vous scrutaient, vous jaugeaient du regard. Il ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes qui l'enlaidissaient terriblement, grace à n sort, il avait reussit à recouvrir entierement la vue et avait même une vue très perçante. De plus, il portait continuellement un pantalon moulant et une chemise qui laissait entrevoir le haut de son torse musclé.

Harry était sans nul doute le plus beau garçon de tous Poudlard et doutes les filles revaient dêtre sa petite-amie, mais jamais il n'était tombé amoureux, il n'avait eu que des petites passades sans lendemain mais juste pour son plaisir.

Il avait prit durant un certains temps exemple sur Malefoy et avait acquis son grand dédain, ses yeux calculateurs, et un regard de séducteur qui faisaient tomber toutes les filles qui le regardaient...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'espere que vous aimez ce début...

La suite bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**_HARRY ET CHO!!_**

**__**

L'année avait commencé depuis une semaine et Harry s'ennuyait, il était assis toujours avec dédain dans la grande salle et regardait autour de lui pour trouver une proie qu'il pourrait amouracher et son regard se fixa soudainement sur une Serdaigle, la plus belle de toutes, une Asiatique, elle porait un pantalon très moulant qui laissait dévoiler ses formes. Et une chemise qui la rendait très sexy. Il se leva, souffla et s'approcha d'elle, toutes les filles avaient les regards fixés sur lui et esperaient toutes qu'il allait s'approcher d'elle mais la tristesse sa marqua lorsqu'il s'arreta devant Cho qui releva la tête et l'interogea du regard.

-Harry? Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Je veux te parler, seul à seul! Insista Harry avec son regard de séducteur.

Cho hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir, il ne s'était jamais interessé à elle, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Puis, dès qu'ils furent hors de la grande salle, Harry attrapa sa main et de sa force, il la colla contre le mur et sans attendre, il l'embrassa fougeusement. Elle avait un gout sublime et n'avait jamais ressentit tant de fougue en une fille, mais pourtant, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et parvint à le reculer.

-Non... Je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres cruches que tu fiches dans ton lit et que tu renvoies pas le matin...

Harry la regarda intensement et se colla à elle apres avoir murmuré un "Tu crois ça?"

Puis il l'embrassa en y mettant tout son coeur, il ressentait de l'extase... Et il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, les cheveux de la Serdaigle flottait derriere elle.

Mais pourtant, il sentit qu'elle y prenait plaisir car elle approfondit le baisé et passa ses mains autour du cou d'Harry en se collant à lui.

C'était ce qu'il espérait, il abaissa ses mains et les possa sur les fesses de la fille qui poussa un soupir avant qu'il la serre contre lui par cette endroit.

Cho recula et eut la force de murmurer.

-N... Non Harry... Pas ici...

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et murmura:

-Dans ma chambre.

Cho rougit et elle le suivait, il avait soudain une grande envie 'elle et la tira dans tout Poudlard, puis il arriva devant son tableau et cria le mot de passe:

-CHO CHANG!

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui dit.

-Tu croyais que je ne m'interesais pas à toi?

La Serdaigle rougit, en fait, il n'y avait pas de mot de passe mais reconnaisait le ton de la voix d'Harry, il faisait ça pour toutes ses conquetes.


	3. Chapter 3

Puis Harry entra avec Cho dans sa chambre et l'approcha du lit tout en l'embrassant et en la caressant mais soudain, il sentit les mains de la Serdiagle se poser sur son torse et le pousser sur le lit.

Elle attendit un instant, devant lui et dégrafa la moitié de sa chemise, Harry pouvait maintenant voir le haut de son soutien gorge, puis elle défit lentement le noeud de ses cheveux qui tomberent dans son dos. Elle s'approcha doucement du Gryffondor, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

-Laisse moi faire et regarde!

Harry ne se laissa pas dire deux fois et s'assit confortablement au bord du lit, puis Cho monta debout sur le lit, elle mit sa jambe droite à la gauche du genoux d'Harry et la jambe gauche à droite du genoux d'Harry. Elle se tenait droite et Harry était assis, ainsi, il avait le haut de son pantalon à la hauteur de sa tête.

Soudain, il sentit les deux mains de Cho se poser derriere se tête et la coller sur son entre jambe ou il y avait son pantalon encore.

Harry poussa un rugissement de lion, il avait sa tête sur l'intimité de la Serdaigle et était frustré que son pantalon soit encore là. Il senait, en revanche, une bosse se former peu à peu dans son pantalon qui devenait pas assez grand pour ce qu'il y avait à l'intereiru.

Cho pousser des soupirs et des cuinements tandis qu'elle faisai des petites va et vient collant la bouche du Gryffondor sur son intimité.

Elle baissa la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut la bosse dans son pantalon qui annonçait qu'elle avait fait son petit effet.

Harry se leva soudainement et s'approcha de Cho, puis d'un coup sec, il arracha sa chemise en l'allongeant sur le lit. Elle portait un soutien gorge en dentelle qui cachait a demi ses seins où ses tétons étaient pointes fermement. Puis Harry sentit une main sous sa chemise et vi que Cho se baladait sous ses pectoraux. Puis, elle dégraffa les boutons et enleva sa chemise.

Bientôt, il se retrouva torse nu allongé sur Cho en soutien gorge à l'embrasser passionement avec hargne tout en caressant ses seins de sa main, elle ne cessait de pousser des soupirs d'extase et de bonheur tandis qu'elle sentait la bosse dans le pantalon d'Harru.

Harry descendit et l'embrassa sur son cou puis sur son soutien gorge où ses tétons se pointaient fierement il enleva d'un coup sec, sans délicatesse le soutien gorge et aperçut enfin les seins de Cho, s'étaient surement les plus beaux et les plus gros qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et engloutit le téton dans sa poche tandis que Cho pousser des cris de plaisir et avait poser ses mains sous son pantalon pour se donner du plaisir. Elle avait écarter les cuisses et avait mit lentement sa main sur son sexe et le caressait lentement, doucement, elle poussait des soupirs de désirs. Harry, lui, savait bien que la Serdaigle se donnait du plaisir et santait une vague de chaleur le recouvrir. Lorsque le premiere téton fut dure comme de la pierre, il passa au second et le mit goulutment dans s bouche en l'embrassant.

Il sentit une chose glisser sur son pantalon et remarqua que Cho avait enlevé son pantalon, elle était maintenant en string, elle avait un magnifique string bleu turquoise et mouille.

Lorsque Harry eut finit avec son second seins, il recula et admira le spectacle. Cho était allonfé devant lui, les seins à l'air et les tetons dresses et elle se donnait du plaisir avec sa main droite en faisant des lent ve et vien dans sa culotte. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il enleva son pantalon qu'il jetta précipitamment au loin, il était maintenant e boxer noir et moulant où le bout de son sexe sortait en haut. Cho ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cris de surprise, au début, elle ne croyait pas aller si loin mais se perdait dans les mains expertes de son amant et elle sentait le plaisir montait en l'air. Elle se frotta au drap, montrant qu'elle en voulait plus et Harry s'assit sur la sol puis la tira par les jambes jusqu'au bout du lit, là, il avait une sublime vu de son entre jambe. les jambes de Cho étaient posés sur ses épaules mais Harry les écarta avec force. Cho poussa un cris strident lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe s'ouvrir le plus possible.

Harry passa sa main dans son string et le fit glisser délicatement puis il l'enleva. A nouveau, il écarta les jambes de Cho et eut une vu sublime de sa chatte puis, sans un mot, il ouvrit la bouche et l'approcha puis il plongea la langue dans son intimité.

La Serdaigel poussa un rugissement de fauve, jamais elle n'avait ressentit tant de plaisir, elle sentait la langue d'Harry se faufilait en elle, caresser son clitoris, le lécher, il avait la la,gue toute mouillé du liquide de Cho, la Serdaigle posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Harry et appuya sa tête à nouveau contre son sexe, elle sentait sa langue tourner en elle, et elle aimait ça, elle adorait même.

Puis Harry recula et sortit sa langue de l'intimité de la Serdaigle puis, sans dire un mot, il l'embrassa et elle pu se goutter, elle suça le liquide qui était sur la langue d'Harry et l'aspira.

Puis, elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse du Gryffondor et l'allongea sur le lit, et commença par embrasser son cou, puis descendit sur son torse, son bas-ventre et commença par embrasser lentement, avec délicatesse son intimité, Harry, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait n'en pouvait plus, il mit ses deux mains dans les cheveux de la Serdaigle et appuya sa tête contre son sexe qu'elle fut forcé d'attraper dans sa bouche, Harry rugit soudainement de plaisir tandis que Cho faisait des va et vien dans sa bouche de la baguette magique du Gryffondor, Cho, de sa main, tenait avec délicatesse la verge d'Harry et faisant des lents va et vien...

Harry ne cessait de grogner, il se sentait près à éclater et sortit soudainement son arme de la bouche de Cho. Puis il se leva et embrassa Cho tandis qu'elle entourer ses jambes autour du ventre du Gryffondor qui l'embrassait, Harry colla Cho contre lui et le mur et d'un solide coup des hanches la pénétra entierement. Elle poussa un cris de douleur soudain qui fut vite remplacé par un cris de joie et de jouissance. Cho serrait Harry de ses deux jambes tandis qu'il entrait a chaque coup plus profindement en elle tout en embrassant ses seins, puis ils s'allongerent tout les deux dans le lit au moment où Harry se vida en elle et atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, heureusement que la piéce était insonorisé sinon tout Poudlard l'aurait entendu, et Cho crut que son corps brulait de mille feu tellement elle avait chaud tandis qu'elle sentait son amant en elle.


	4. chapter 4

Attention, ce chap est aussi R que le précédent et ne parle que de Cho...

Cho s'endormit dans les bras du Gryffondor et reva de sa premiere fois, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Elle était en Chine et venait d'avoir quatorze ans à peine, elle était une très très belle jeune fille et le savait mais ne préférait pas s'afficher et n'avait jamais fait l'amour non plus avec un garçon.

Son frère, lui, avait tout juste quinze ans et Cho ne savait quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire, voila pourquoi elle alla demander à sa meilleur ami.

-Dis... Toi, tu es aussi pauvre que moi mais pour ton frère, tu lui as fait quoi comme cadeau...

Soudain, la jeune fille lacha tomber son verre qui se fracasa à terre dans un bruit mate, elle semblait vouloir oublier ce moment.

-Je... Je lui ai fait don de ce que les garçons prèfère le plus en moi et doivent tant vouloir pou toi: mon corps...

Cho... Ell... Trembla soudainement et eut envie de vomir mais pourtant, en elle, l'idée n'était pas si horrible que ça. Elle était une fille très belle et ne l'avait jamais fait et ne s'état jamais donné de plaisir. Son frèere était le plus beau garçon de son village, musclé, athlétique, beau, fort, il avait tout pour plaire mais pourtant ne l'avait jamais fait.

Ainsi, le soir de l'anniversaire de son frère, elle s'habilla très sexy, une culotte bleu turquoise, celui de son amie et un soutien-gorge fin ainsi que sa plue belle robe.

La soirée se passa lentement, le frère de Cho déballa tous ses cadeaux et était super content mais attristé que sa soeur ne lui ait rien offert. Puis, enfin, vint l'heure de se coucher et le frère de Chose dirigea dans sa chambre, Cho resta seul dans la grande salle pour être sur de ce qu'elle faisait mais elle avait envie, très envie de le faire... Ses parents étaient partit faire une balade et ne reviendraient pas avant le lendemain donc, dès qu'ils sortirent, elle souffla, se passa du rouge à lévres, remit ses cheveux et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la chambre de son frère. Elle tappa à la porte et entendit un entrer, elle entra. Son frère était maintenant torse nue et laissait dévoiler ses muscles, qu'est qu'il peut être sexy! Se dit la Serdaigle.

-Que me vaut cette visite Cho? Demanda Ting qui avait les yeux pointes vers les deux protubérances de la chemise à demi-ouverte de sa soeur.

-Je venais t'offrir ton cadeau... Murmura Cho en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tiens... Je croyais que tu avais oublier mon anniversaire très cher soeur... Mais quel est ce cadeau qui t'interdit de l'offrir à tes parents?

Cho s'approcha soudain, avec un sourire farouche et très sexy puis elle posa délicatement ses lévres sur celles de son frère, elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon et elle remarqua enfin combien c'était délicieux mais elle allait bien plus loin, elle le voulait.

-Ce cadeau est très spécial et ce n'est pas un cadeau proprement parlé... Murmura t'elle alors qu'il l'embrassait un peu plus fermement en serrant son corps contre celui de sa soeur.

-Ch... Cho... Tu es tellement belle!

La jeune fille gloussa mais commença à onduler des hanches en se frottant à son frère et l'effet escompté arriva rapidement tandis qu'il grognait.

-Fais moi l'amour mon frère... Je le veux, je te veux! Dit elle en passant la main sur la poitrine de son frère.

Son frère n'attendit pas qu'elle le répete, il la poussa fermement sur son lit et l'allongea puis, délicatement, il posa une main sur chacune des jambes de la jeune fille et alors qu'elle poussait des cuinements, il remonta sa robe pour mettre le bas de la robe sur le ventre de Cho, dévoilant une magnifique lingerie. Son frère n'en pouvait plus en voyant juste le contour de la jeune fille, il s'empressa d'enlever son pantalon et se retrouva en calecon. Cho, quand à elle, fermait les yeux et écartait les jambes, son frère, lui, était assis entre elles. Il commença par caresser lentement la culotte, puis, il l'enleva soudainement, dévoilant son intimité des plus belles. Cho posa ses mains autour de son intimité et écarta les jambes, montrant qu'elle voulait vraiment le faire. Son frère, lui, n'était pas garçon à refuser lorsqu'une si belle ocasion se présentait. Il entra rapidement un doigt en sa soeur alors qu'elle criait terriblement puis un second, et un troisieme tandis qu'il écartait ses jambes... Cho criait de bonheur et se cambrait soudainement devant ces sensations nouvelles. Puis, elle demanda à son frère de reculer et il obeit. Elle se leva et enleva sa robe puis son soutien gorge, dévoilant des tres beaux seins puis enleva en embrassant le torse de son amant le caleçon de celui-ci et découvrit l'intimité de son frère...

Tandis que son frère lui massait fortement ses seins avec une très grande pratique, Cho sentait le sexe dure de son frère se frottait contre Cho, puis d'un coup, elle le prit dans sa main et commença à faire un mouvement de va et vien puis lorsqu'elle le sentit à bout, elle passa ses bras autour de son amant, collant ses seins contre lui et se colla à lui, sentant le sexe rentrait à toute vitesse en elle puis, elle se réveilla...

Voila, j'espere que vous avez aimé, si vous voulez que j'arette, dites le?


	5. Chapter 5

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'espere que vous aimez....

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cho se réveilla soudainement et remarqua qu'elle était allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien avec une personne sur elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus souvrnir de ce qui s'était passsé et lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger, une douleur transperça son entre-jambe et vit que Harry qui était sur elle, sa tête collait contre ses seins s'était endormit alors qu'il était encore en elle. Elle avait les jambes fiévreusement écarté et elle sentait le sexe du Gryffondor en elle. Elle commença soudain à se rappeler les détails de cette nuit où Harry avait commença par l'embrasser puis elle avait aimé et il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et comme avec toutes les autres filles, il avait couché avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, le Gryffondor était plus grand et plus fort tandis qu'elle était frèle et mince. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu lui faire l'amour et comment il avait pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec tant de facilité? Mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Harry était presque parfait, il était très musclé, beau, son regard faisait fondre n'importe qui et elle avait été consentante durant la nuit, de plus, elle avait été même plus que consentante. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu faire ça avec luialors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé mais pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait sentit la langue suave du Gryffondor l'emrassait puis lui donner tant de plaisir, cela n'avait plus d'importance, et la seule chose qu'elle avait voulue, c'était de l'avoir en elle, qu'il la prenne, qu'il lui fasse l'amour et ne s'était pas fait prier. En plus, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il faisait l'amour mieux que n'importe qui et elle n'avait jamais eu tant de plaisir en même temps mais elle fit la moue en se disant que s'il était si bien expérimenté, c'était qu'il avait une très grande pratique. Combien de filles avaient été un jour comme elle, une aventure d'un soir, si ce n'est moins? Il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait par un simple regard et tant de filles le convoitait qu'il en profitait...

Elle essaya de bouger tandis qu'Harry se réveillait lentement et la fixait avec un sourire.

-Pourrais tu bouger Harry? Demanda t'elle en rougissant.

-Pourquoi, je suis bien moi! Répondit il tandis que sa main frottait les mains de la Serdaigle.

-Je suis bloqué! Avoua t'elle et en écartant les jambes.

Le Gryffondor sourit et se releva rapidement tandis que Cho poussait un petit cris de plaisir, elle avait été pénétré durant toute la nuit et avait mal à son entre-jambe. Harry se dirigea dans la salle de bain tout nu et lorsqu'il passa près de sa porte, il cria "Harry Potter" et celle ci s'ouvrit. Puis il se retourna vers Cho.

-Tu peux partir maintenant, j'ai passé une bonne nuit...

Cho pleura soudainement toutes les larmes de son corps en se rabillant et en sortant, tout en comprenant que Harry lui avait mentit, il n'éprouvait rien pour elle et l'avait baisser rien que pour son physique plus qu'avantageux.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, je vais donc mettre un autre chapitre et il est lui aussi R que les précédents!

Harry, le soir, se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors où il avait reçu une invitation de Fred et George...

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il monta comme convenu au dortoir des garçons et fut surprit de remarquer une petite troupe assise en cercle. Il plissa les paupiéres et remarqua qu'il y avait bien sur, Fred et George mais il y avait aussi Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Padma et Malefoy.

Un sourire se dessina sur chaque lévres lorsqu'il entra sauf sur celles de Cho qui digérer moins bien les péripéties de la nuit précédente.

-Ah! Harry... Excellent, s'exclamerent Fred et George, d'une même voix. Viens t'asseoir! Finirent ils en indiquant la place entre la Serdaigle et Parvati. Il remarquait que jamais deux filles ou deux garçons étaient à cotés, il y avait une fille, un garçon, une fille et ainsi de suite.

Le Gryffondor se pencha vers Cho et l'embrassa sur le cou tandis que cette dernière gémit lentement, même aec ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de prendre plaisir à chacun de ses baisé.

Au centre du cercle formé, il y avait une grande place où deux personnes pouvaient évoluer facilement et trois bols mais un petit papier et un crayon devant chacun puis une bouteille au milieu.

-Bien, avoua Fred. Nous sommes tous réunit ici pour mettre en pratique un petit jeu... Voyez vous, au milieu, il y a deux bols, le rouge avec les noms de tous les garçons, le rose avec celui des filles...

-Et le troisiéme? Demanda viviement Ginny qui ne tenait plus en place.

-J'y viens... Avoua son frère. C'est un peu comme le jeu de la bouteille sauf que celui qui sera choisit devra piocher un ordre dans le troisiéme bol et si l'action doit se faire à deux, les filles choisiront le nom d'un garçon et l'inverse... Ainsi, vous devez chacun écrire sur un bout de papier une action à faire et le mettre dans le bocal. Ah oui, on est plus des enfants donc pas des actions très catho... Vous voyez c que je veux dire... L'action devra se réaliser devant tous et toutes, en plein milieu du cercle... Et je doute que cela empéche quelqu'un car nous avons tous une réputation... Vous boyez encore ce que je veux dire... Il ne faut pas que l'action dure plus de dix minutes...

Ils hochérent tous la tête tout en se regardant, les yeux pétillants. Puis Harry s'empara de sa feuille et chercha quel ordre il pourrait bien ordonner enfin, il griffona rapidement le mot: "embrasser".


End file.
